Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems and, in particular, to radio frequency (RF) electronics.
Description of the Related Art
RF power amplifier can be used to boost the power of an RF signal having a relatively low power. Thereafter, the boosted RF signal can be used for a variety of purposes, including driving the antenna of a transmitter or receiving a transmitted signal received by the antenna.
Power amplifiers can be included in mobile phones or other mobile devices to amplify an RF signal for transmission or for reception. For example, in mobile phones that communicate using a wireless local area network (WLAN) protocol and/or any other suitable communication standard, one or more power amplifiers can be used to amplify the RF signal. However, the use of power amplifiers requires that use of current from the battery and can shorten available battery life of the mobile phone. It is important to manage the operation of the amplifiers to improve the battery life of the mobile device.
There is a need for improved power amplifier systems. Furthermore there is a need for improving the amplifiers and amplifier systems to reduce current consumption by these devices and systems.